


There's no us without you

by Emz0



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz0/pseuds/Emz0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Luffy hadn't been born or had died before he could set sail? What would the Strawhat's lives be like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from one of the prompts from op-fanforall.  
> "A Mugiwara is removed from time. COMPLETELY. As in they don't exist. Never did and nobody can remember them. However at night someone or the whole crew dreams of that particular person. "

Dead.

They're all _dead_.

They're all dead and it's _your_ fault.

If you'd just told one less lie or one more truth. Maybe, just _maybe_ , they would have believed you. Instead they're all dead because you couldn't be bothered to tell the truth even once.

Things were never supposed to happen this way.

It was just fun and games.

And yet, Kaya's gone. The villagers are gone. _Everyone_ is gone.

_They're all dead._

You hear footsteps coming up slowly behind you and you know.

You're dead too now.


	2. The Girl Left All Alone

Perhaps, you think, you can wait a little bit longer.

You clench your hands tightly. All the money is gone, Arlong has broken his deal, and you can't do a damn thing about it but to pull yourself back up and start again. The people's lives are still in your hands so you won't give up, even if it takes you another 10 years. You _will_ succeed and save them.

Raising your head, you glare at Arlong. “Fine. I'll start over and get you your 100,000,000.” You turn and walk back toward the entrance to 'Arlong Park'.

An uproarious laugh starts behind you. “Good luck, navigator.” You feel your eyes burn with tears, but you refuse to give him the satisfaction and keep walking.

_All pirates are trash._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, I think that's even shorter than the last one. Hopefully the next one's at least a little longer.


	3. The Man With No Way Out

 

Hunger.

 

Thirst.

 

These have become constants in your life. Those and the aches in your arms.

 

For three weeks, you've stood tied up without food or water.

 

Some days you feel it more than the others.

 

You spend most of the days sleeping. Sleeping is really the only thing you can do like this.

 

You want to eat, you want to drink, you want to fight. But you'll be damned if you leave this place before the deal is up. You won't give him the satisfaction.

 

He comes out to see you like he does every other day, but there's something different in his smile today. Almost smug. “And how are you today?”

 

“Just great,” you say, “I only have three days left. I told you I would make it.”

 

His grin grows as he pulls out a gun from behind his back, “I wouldn't be so sure about that.”

 

He cocks the gun and holds it to your head. “I never planned to honor our agreement from the start.”

 

If only you had your swords, you would be able to get out.

 

If only you weren't weak from hunger.

 

If only you...

 

You just barely notice the searing pain before the darkness takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, new chapter! Sorry for the long wait. orz Hope you enjoy it.^^

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short, but oh well. I'm writing one for each of the Strawhats(minus Luffy of course). I'll post them as I get them finished. Hope someone enjoyed this.^^


End file.
